


Homecoming

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [47]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First trip on the new tardis, Pete's World, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, The Doctor's and Rose's baby TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose Tyler were at home in their TARDIS.  Just as it should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kelkat9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/gifts).



> Prompted by Kelkat9 on tumblr,  
> "Tentoo and Rose, coming home."

Traveling with the Doctor now involved a little more effort than a split-second decision in an alley following the revelation "did I mention it travels in time?"

Now there were bags to be packed and work to hand over to other field agents. There was convincing Jake, yet again, over a pint at the pub, that he was indeed ready to take over Rose's division at Torchwood.

The Doctor had to read two whole chapters of Harry Potter to a bereft Tony. There were many tears with Jackie, and many promises that they would not accidentally be gone a whole year. 

Finally all the bags were packed and the morning of departure had arrived. There was one more round of hugs and goodbyes before the Doctor winked at Rose and aimed the sonic at the huge willow tree that had sprung up on the Tyler estate seemingly overnight.

"You think you're so impressive," Rose murmured with a smile.

"I am so impressive," the Doctor agreed, triggering the sonic.

Rose laughed with joy as the tree shimmered and transformed into a gorgeous blue police box. 

"Would you do the honors?" the Doctor asked.

Rose grinned and pulled the chain out of her shirt. She unlocked the door and they both walked in, taking in the coral struts and the blue-green glow of the time rotor. They'd both been in it before, of course, but this was the first time knowing they would be traveling. 

The Doctor whirled around pulling Rose into his arms. He lifted her up and spun her around as she laughed, kicking her feet in joy. He let out a shout of triumph. The victory hug soon developed into a victory snog. After tasting each other breathless for a bit the kiss ebbed away and they stood, forehead to forehead, laughing. 

"We did it, Rose," he murmured. 

"We are home," she agreed.

The Doctor looked up at the time rotor, lost for a second in melancholy as he said, with a salute, "Thank you, Donna Noble." He hoped that his thanks would travel across the multiverse and find its way to her. He hoped that she'd have a feeling that something had gone right, even if she couldn't remember being so brave and brilliant. Rose gave him another hug and a soft kiss.

The Doctor's eyebrow raised in an expression of pure mischief as he let Rose go. He sauntered to the console. "Rose Tyler, where to? Any time, anywhere....our universe is out there just waiting for us."

Rose took her spot at the console, beginning to flip switches and turn dials with a practiced hand. This TARDIS had adapted to them and had room for two pilots. As they grew their family, their console would grow as well. 

"I say....Barcelona. The planet, not the city. You've yet to make good on your promise of noseless dogs."

The Doctor paused his pre-flight routine. "Oi, it's not that I didn't make good...we just got very busy for over a decade. Time flies. And who's to say the dogs are noseless in this universe?"

"Just sayin," Rose quipped with a tongue touched grin. "I'd best be seeing some unique dogs in my near future."

"Unique dogs it is, then, Rose Tyler. Allons-y?"

"Allons-y, Doctor!" He placed his hand on the lever. She joined him, placing her hand on his.

They grinned at each other in the glow of the time rotor, pulling the lever together. The TARDIS dematerialized successfully and they were hurled into the vortex.

The Doctor and Rose Tyler were at home in their TARDIS. Just as it should be.


End file.
